


Dallas

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pretty Rhett, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Talking Link, insecure rhett, reassuring link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction





	Dallas

It happened in Dallas, right before they were supposed to go on stage. Rhett and Link were fixing their hair when someone came in and told them they had five minutes left before they had to be on stage. As the door creaked shut, Link turned around to face his best friend. “You look amazing.” Rhett looked down and smiled shyly, the slightest shade of pink rising in his cheeks. “Thank you,” he said sheepishly. “Link lifted his chin so their eyes would meet. “Are you nervous?”   
“Yeah,” Rhett replied. “I just feel so much pressure to be perfect,” he trailed off. “You’re already perfect babe,” Link reassured the taller man. He gently kissed Rhett’s jawline and his lips lingered there for a moment before moving to his neck. Sweet, warm kisses moving from his neck to his chest as Link fixed Rhett’s tie. Link placed his hand on the back of Rhett’s head and pulled him in close for a kiss. Link stood on his tippy toes to meet the taller man’s lips. “You’re handsome, you’re funny, you’re talented, and most importantly you’re mine. I love you and I know you can do this.” Rhett looked back down and smiled, his nose crinkling. He looked back at Link and stared into his deep, ocean-blue eyes for what felt life years before there was another knock on their dressing room door. “Okay boys, you’re on,” the stage manager smiled. Rhett took Link’s hand as the walked out to the stage.


End file.
